


go right ahead

by monffee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monffee/pseuds/monffee
Summary: nakajima hates to wake up early in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> basically nothing, only a short scene featuring silly yuto ; fluff / written on may 8th, 2012

nakajima hates to wake up early in the morning. he used to simply skipped breakfast and slept until he couldn’t sleep anymore.

 

today was raining so hard when he opened his eyes at the very first ring of his alarm clock; he yawned and rubbed his eyes childishly before stormed out of the room. his lips formed into a big goofy grin as his unbrushed teeth say hello to the world when he smelled something nice from the kitchen.

 

his silly big grin just got even wider when he caught the glimpse of his boyfriend’s slender back in the kitchen who currently cooked his favorite food while humming to ultra music power; wearing a blue apron. he took some steps forward silently and hugs the hell out of yamada’s life tightly from behind him ー make yamada startled and cursed something in korean that he couldn’t understand ー and gave yamada a pecked on his neck, murmured a _‘morning, love!’_ in failed english. yamada could only sigh in relief and caressed nakajima’s hand on top of his belly. he tilts his head to the side, smiling affectionately at nakajima and places him a gentle kiss.

 

“it’s noon already, _baka_!” he said.


End file.
